bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:How Old Do You Think The Characters Are?
Jimmy is 15 as we all know, but what about the other students? suggestions Write the name of the character next to each age. Vince04 11 years old Melody Pedro Sheldon 12 years old Gloria Karen 13 years old Constantinos Gordon Ivan 14 years old Cornelius Donald Lance Peter Ray Trevor 15 years old Davis Eunice Gary Gord Jimmy Justin Kirby Lefty Parker Pinky Tad Thad Wade 16 years old Algie Angie Beatrice Bo Bucky Chad Christy Duncan Ethan Fatty Jerry Melvin Tom Troy Vance 17 years old Bif Bryce Clint/Henry Dan Derby Earnest Hal Juri Lola Lucky Luis Mandy Ricky Trent Zoe 18 years old Casey Damon Edgar Johnny Norton Peanut Russell Ted 19 years old Edward Gurney Karl Leon Max Otto Seth Kid-Generate-xfl 11 Years Old *Melody *Pedro *Sheldon 12 Years Old *Gloria *Karen 13 Years Old *Gordon *Lance 14 Years Old *Pete *Ivan *Ray *Trevor *Donald 15 Years Old *Jimmy *Gary *Angie *Eunice *Beatrice *Bucky *Cornelius *Thad *Davis *Ethan *Tom *Wade *Chad *Gord *Justin *Parker *Pinky *Tad *Otto 16 Years Old *Christy *Earnest *Algernon *Fatty *Melvin *Trent *Troy *Bryce *Vance *Kirby *Duncan 17 Years Old *Derby *Bif *Johnny *Peanut *Lola *Lefty *Lucky *Ricky *Bo *Dan *Mandy *Zoe *Clint *Jerry 18 Years Old *Russell *Norton *Hal *Ted *Damon *Casey *Juri *Luis *Edgar 19 Years Old *Leon *Omar 20 Years Old *Gurney McJeff I think Bullworth is a combined middle and high school, which would make the youngest kids 6th graders and possibly as young as 11. So I'm going to break it up by class. 6th grade (11-12) *Pedro *Sheldon *Gloria 7th grade (12-13) *Karen *Melody 8th grade (13-14) *Lance *Constantinos *Trevor *Gordon 9th grade (14-15) *Jimmy *Petey *Gary *Ray *Ivan *Eunice *Wade *Donald *Gord *Tad *Vance *Duncan 10th grade (15-16) *Angie *Christy *Tom *Algie *Beatrice *Bucky *Cornelius *Melvin *Justin *Parker *Pinky *Lucky *Kirby *Jerry 11th grade (16-17) *Trent *Troy *Fatty *Thad *Chad *Bryce *Ricky *Lola *Lucky *Bo *Juri *Luis *Edgar *Clint *Leon *Otto *Zoe 12th grade (17-18) *Russell *Earnest *Johnny *Norton *Peanut *Ted *Damon *Dan *Casey *Mandy *Gurney *Omar Ornum5 6th Grade (11-12) *Sheldon *Pedro *Melody 7th Grade (12-13) *Karen *Gloria 8th Grade (13-14) *Ivan *Gordan *Lance *Trevor 9th Grade (14-15) *Petey *Donald *Thad *Constantinos *Ray 10th Grade (15-16) *Jimmy *Gary *Davis *Wade *Ethan *Tom *Trent *Troy *Wade *Gord *Tad *Bucky *Cornelious *Fatty *Melvin *Eunice 11th Grade (16-17) *Bryce *Chad *Justin *Parker *Pinky *Vance *Earnest *Beatrice *Algernon *Kirby *Angie *Christy 12th Grade (17-18) *Russell *Derby *Bif *Johnny *Norton *Peanut *Lola *Hal *Lefty *Lucky *Ricky *Ted *Damon *Bo *Casey *Dan *Juri *Luis *Mandy Big Brudda Age 11 *Pedro *Sheldeon *Karen Age 12 *Melody *Gloria Age 13 *Constantinos *Lance *Donald *Ivan Age 14 *Pete *Ray *Gordon Age 15 *Jimmy *Gary *Kirby *Bucky *Trevor *Davis *Gord *Tad *Wade *Cornelius *Eunice Age 16 *Hal *Thad *Duncan *Algernon *Fatty *Melvin *Trent *Vance *Lefty *Otto *Chad *Parker *Bo *Justin *Bryce *Tom *Clint Age 17 *Earnest *Derby *Johnny *Ted *Edgar *Beatrice *Pinky *Lola *Mandy *Zoe *Angie *Christy *Bif *Norton Age 18 *Gurney *Leon *Omar *Russell